


Golden

by kee



Series: JOB 'verse [12]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, Homophobia, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kee/pseuds/kee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a love for a lifetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

> Timestamp ten years on. This one is for the readers.

Texas in August isn’t technically hotter than L.A., but somehow it feels like it. Jared gets out of the cab and breathes in an entirely different sort of heat than he left just six hours ago. It reminds him of his childhood. The air feels thicker. Like countless summer barbecues and Saturdays at the lake. It feels like home.

The automatic doors open with a whoosh and Jared steps through into the blessed air conditioning of the hotel lobby. He walks straight to the check-in desk, garment bag slung over his shoulder. His personal assistant has worked her magic and all it takes is a swipe of Jared’s Visa and he has a keycard in his hand. The clerk barely raises an eyebrow when he tells her he’ll be checking out before morning.

There’s a board outlining the evening’s events conveniently mounted by the elevator. Jared scans it quickly as he waits for the car to arrive. He checks his watch. Forty-five minutes before the festivities begin. Should be _just_ enough time.

Once in his room, he tosses his bag on the bed and heads for the shower. He washes away the scent of airplane and the muscle soreness that comes from nearly three hours cramped in coach with his knees up to his ears. Unfortunately, Kayla’s magic hadn’t extended to being able to score him a spot in business class. He’d spent the entire flight sandwiched between a snoring salesman and a fawning fan. The three-year-old kicking the back of his seat had just been the cherry on top.

But it will all be worth it when he sees Jensen smile.

Jared dries off quickly and wraps the towel around his waist. He picks up his cell and tries to decide how he wants to do this. Call or text?

If he knows Jensen, and he _does_ , Jen’s already at the hotel, driving the staff crazy, making sure every little detail is as perfect as it can be for his parent’s fiftieth wedding anniversary. Jensen likes to act nonchalant, but when it comes to the people he loves, he’s a total pushover. Jared’s reaped the benefit of that particular trait far too often to ever complain about it.

Jensen sounds harried when he answers the phone. “Hey, Jared.”

“Hey, yourself. How’s it going?”

“Well, the flowers were wrong, the caterers forgot the vegetarian dish and my homophobic Aunt Alice has been giving me the stink-eye all week. How’s it going with you?”

The stress in Jensen’s voice would make Jared feel horrible if he didn’t know he was about to relieve it. In a fairly major way. “Everything’s fine.”

“Re-shoots going okay?”

Jared grins. He’d cashed in every point he’d earned by being low maintenance to get the director to shoot his scenes first. “You could say that.”

“That’s great, man. Look, I’d love to talk, but people are going start arriving any minute and I’ve still got to check with bartender and the band.”

“That’s too bad. I was hoping you had a minute to help me out.” Jared plays it wistful and a little sad. Distracted Jensen is mildly amusing, but it’s time to narrow his focus.

Jensen’s “What do you need?” comes gratifyingly fast. _Pushover_.

“I need” – Jared pauses for maximum impact – “for you to come up here and help me pick out a tie to go with this suit.”

“Jared?”

“Room 802. You might want to hurry, baby. People are going to start arriving any minute.”

He’s smirking as he disconnects the call.

\+ || + || +

Jared’s hand is already on the knob when Jensen knocks. Within seconds, Jared has an out of breath Jensen in his arms and pressed against the door. He can’t help but laugh. “Did you _run_ all the way here?”

“Shut up.” Jensen is holding Jared’s upper arms tightly, mouth skating along his jaw line. “What are you doing here? How – ”

Jared cuts Jensen off with a kiss, sliding his tongue between Jen’s lips and letting himself sink into it. The _how_ can wait, the _what_ is simple. It’s been three weeks since Jensen surprised Jared in L.A. Showing up just when Jared needed him, simply _because_ Jared needed him. And turnabout’s fair play, after all.

When Jared finally pulls back from the kiss, Jensen moves forward, chasing after him. Jared reaches out and tilts Jensen’s until their gazes lock. “I missed you. And I wasn’t gonna miss _this_.”

The softness in Jensen’s face contrasts with the dryness of his tone. “I can survive without you, you know.”

Jared gives him an exaggerated blink. “Yeah. But why would you want to?”

“Point.” Jensen’s eyes rake Jared from head to toe. His right hand drifts to the knot holding Jared’s towel together. “Wow. You’re practically naked.”

A flick of Jared’s wrist has the towel on the floor. “Now, I’m totally naked. And you are not. Let’s do something about that, shall we?” Jared draws Jensen toward the bed.

“We don’t have time…”

Jared gives him a shove and Jensen falls backwards onto the mattress in an obliging sprawl. “Trust me, this won’t take long.” His fingers move deftly on Jensen’s belt. When Jensen is unfastened, unbuttoned and unzipped Jared gives a hard tug at his waistband. “Scoot up.”

Jensen slides and Jared pulls, bunching Jensen’s formerly pristine dress slacks around his knees. The outline of Jensen’s cock is obvious beneath his boxer briefs. Jared bends his head and nuzzles into jersey, nosing along the side of Jensen’s hard-on before opening his mouth over the spot that’s already wet.

Jensen gasps, one hand flailing against the bed and the other diving into Jared’s hair. “ _Jay_.”

Jared inches his hands under the elastic and around Jensen’s hips until he’s cupping Jensen’s ass. Jensen lifts just enough that Jared can skim the underwear down. When Jensen’s dick bobs up, Jared’s mouth is there to meet it. He licks along the underside, tongue swirling slowly around the tip. Jensen moans as Jared grips him, gently pulling his cock down to move wetly along the top. When Jensen is sloppy with spit, Jared’s open mouth takes him deep.

Jared’s blowjobs are always messy, but Jensen never seems to mind. And Jared _loves_ it. Loves the weight of Jensen on his tongue, the pressure on the roof of his mouth, Jensen’s taste at the back of his throat. He loves it all. And he’s _damn_ good at it.

Jensen’s eyes are clenched shut, but Jared keeps his open. Because his favorite thing – his absolute _favorite_ thing – is watching Jensen come undone. Jensen is a beautiful wreck as Jared works him over, flush rising in his face, beads of sweat popping at his brow. Jensen’s gripping the bedding now, hips thrusting slightly and little gasps breaking from his open mouth.

Jared feels like he could do this forever, but they’re on the clock. He pulls back until the tip of Jen’s cock rests on the flat of his tongue and jacks him with a hand slick with spit and precome. Five strokes and Jensen’s arching off the bed, eyes flying open as he chokes out, “My suit…”

Jared may have a change of clothes, but Jensen doesn’t. They can’t really afford to let this get messy, so it’s a good thing that Jared’s never had a problem swallowing. When Jensen comes, Jared’s name is a long sigh on his lips.

And Jared takes all he has to give.

\+ || + || +

Twenty minutes and one hurried hand-job later, they walk into the hotel banquet room side-by-side, Jared’s palm riding the small of Jensen’s back. There’s not an ounce of tension in Jensen’s body and Jared mentally high-fives himself for a job well done. 

They’re not _that_ late, but the room is already filling up. Jared’s parents are standing with Alan and Donna. There’s a sea of familiar faces and Jared knows that it won’t take a minute before he and Jensen are swept away. Most likely in opposite directions. Jensen stops, turning into Jared’s body and taking his hand.

“I’m glad you’re here.”

Jared hears Mackenzie and Megan squealing his name in two-part harmony, but ignores it in favor of pulling Jensen in and kissing him softly. “Always.”

When they break apart, the girls are approaching fast, followed by their smiling families.

Jensen grins. “Let’s get this party started.”

It’s a night full of good food and great company. Josh gives a speech that makes his father laugh. Jensen’s makes his mother cry. There’s a lot of love in the room, shared memories and laughter. And Jared is so damned grateful to be a part of it. He keeps Jensen in his line of sight all evening, watching as he moves from table to table, making sure everyone has whatever they need.

When the band starts up, Donna and Alan take to the floor for the first dance. Donna is glowing and Alan’s face is full of pride. Jared can’t help but think they must have looked exactly like this on their wedding day, all those years ago. 

He's always wanted a love like that.

He _has_ a love like that.

Suddenly, it’s not enough to have Jensen in his sight. They need to be closer. Like, _now_. Jared makes his way through the crowd of people circling the dance floor until he reaches Jensen. Jen’s watching his Mom and Dad, happiness shining in every line of his face. Jared slides both arms around Jen from behind and pulls him back until their bodies are flush. Jensen tips his head, and there it is – that smile that makes everything worthwhile.

“Jay.”

“Hey, baby.”

Jensen lays his hands on top of Jared’s at his waist. He nods toward the dance floor. “It’s awesome, isn’t it?”

Jared rests his chin on Jensen’s shoulder. They sway together slightly to the strains of the band playing _At Last_. “It is. You know what’s even better?”

“Tell me.”

“In about forty years, that’s going to be you and me.”

Jensen closes his eyes and turns his face into Jared’s hair. Jared can feel the tremor that goes through his body as he whispers, “I want that.”

Jared tightens his arms. “You’ll have it, Jen. I swear.”

Jensen makes a sound somewhere close to a sigh and slides his mouth to Jared’s, kissing him hard. Just like that, Jared can’t wait for the party to be over. His keycard’s burning a hole in his pocket. There’s a king sized bed upstairs and Jared can’t wait to see Jensen spread out all over it.

He tears his mouth from Jen’s and looks up to find the infamous Aunt Alice staring daggers at them from across the room. And wow, Jensen really wasn’t kidding about that stink-eye thing. Jared throws her a wink and gives Jen another kiss. “How much longer do we have to stay?”

Jensen’s color is high and his lips are swollen. He looks deliciously on board with the leaving plan. And the king sized bed plan. “About fifteen minutes? I have to say bye to my folks. You good?”

Jared shakes his head, because _good_ doesn’t really begin to cover it.

“I’m golden.”

 

_END_


End file.
